


Sunflower Skirts

by Miranda_tries_their_best



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Insecurity, It's all just sweetness, Janus might be a little touch starved but that's not actually addressed, it's just sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_tries_their_best/pseuds/Miranda_tries_their_best
Summary: Janus is nervous.He really has no reason to be, it's sort of ridiculous to worry about it. It's just a skirt, after all, Roman and Remus at the very least have worn extravagant ballroom dresses before so a simple silly yellow skirt wasn't going to raise any brows besides the normal "Oh hey, your outfit is different." So, Janus really shouldn't be nervous, especially since the side actually wears this skirt a lot when in the safety of his room.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 257





	Sunflower Skirts

Janus is nervous.

He really has no reason to be, it's sort of ridiculous to worry about it. It's just a skirt, after all, Roman and Remus at the very least have worn extravagant ballroom dresses before so a simple silly yellow skirt wasn't going to raise any brows besides the normal "Oh hey, your outfit is different." So, Janus really shouldn't be nervous, especially since the side actually wears this skirt a lot when in the safety of his room.

It was a gift from Remus after all, something the other dark side had struggled to create without any flaws or horrible twist to it. A long flowy yellow skirt with black lace along the bottom and an embroidered sunflower at his waist that would be hidden if he didn't have his shirt tucked in. It even had hidden pockets! Remus had been very excited to show him that fact, no bugs inside or anything.

The skirt is Deceit's favorite piece of clothing next to his gloves and hat, he wanted to wear it around freely without judgment but the nagging tiny piece of doubt that makes him bite his tongue. This skirt is something precious to him, he wants to keep it close and hidden away where no one can ever scorn it or taint it with any bad memory or words.

It's irrational though because even if the others and Thomas still hated his guts, they would never actually judge him for his clothing.

What if they even like it?

The thought makes him disgustingly giddy, gripping the smooth fabric of the skirt and watching at how flows as he moves it. Patton would surely compliment it, whether he actually likes it or not but he couldn't actually imagine that fluffy bright side not liking it with how pretty it is. Logan and Virgil probably won't say anything about it, Logan because it doesn't matter and Virgil because he probably won't want to say anything nice relating to Janus. Roman would surely love it, might even ask him to spin to show how it twirls and Remus would be ecstatic to know Janus had shown off his gift.

Or the more realistic option of none of them really saying anything, maybe a small comment before returning to the issue at hand but that wouldn't be bad either if not a little disappointing.

But what if Thomas likes it?

Janus feels the flush in his face at the very idea of his host complimenting him.

What if Thomas says he look nice or pretty?

The elevation of the idea quickly fades though because what if Thomas doesn't care or asks them to stay in his usual outfit? Suddenly changing clothes in a video can throw people off, not that Deceit plans on wearing his skirt in a video, that would be far too much. There's no way they could show off this side of him to the world, that would give them too much that Janus couldn't take back.

He goes back and forth on the topic for the next hour, standing in front of his mirror and debating the pros and cons until he hears a little lie whisper in his ear.

It's a summoning, an obvious and intentional one even if Thomas thinks he's being sly. Janus almost thinks to ignore but soon enough Thomas calls out his actual name as he appears to take too long.

Janus almost snaps his fingers instinctually to change his clothes but stops himself.

Thomas is alone right now, summoning him for whatever reason and Janus could use this as a test run because if Thomas likes it then surely the others will too.

So, with a deep breath Deceit sinks out and appears in the living room before he could lose his nerve. Thomas is sitting on the couch with his laptop, not looking up right away.

"Hey, Janus." Thomas greets casually instead of screaming his title at him. "I wanted to ask you about-" The host pauses as he glances up to look at his Deception. "Oh, that's so pretty!" He immediately gushes as his eyes land on Janus's skirt.

And Janus- Oh, Janus's heart melts just a little bit. "You think so?" He asks, gripping the fabric to sway the skirt back and force.

"Yes!" Thomas sets the laptop to the side to stand up and come closer to him. "Oh my goodness gracious, you look amazing!"

"Thank you." Janus has to fight really hard to keep the smile off his face, a useless battle as eventually the snake side finds himself mostly focusing on repressing giggles with a stupid grin. He presses his palm to the human side of his face, hoping to cool down his blush. "It was a gift from Remus awhile back."

"Really?" Thomas looks over the skirt again, looking surprised and mildly impressed. "I didn't think he could- You know."

A small giggle escapes Janus's throat but he forgives himself as it sounds more like a snicker. "Oh, I know. I was just as surprised but he worked very hard on it."

Thomas only nods, giving his own bright smile. "He did an amazing job, it's so pretty!" Janus is sure that any semblance of suave villain is ruined as a few of those horrid giggles escape him, how is he expected to keep his composure when his literal reason for existence keeps flattering him?

He finally manages to make himself meet his host's eyes and nearly loses the air from his lungs. Thomas's eyes a bright with fondness and joy, he looks at Deceit with a gentleness that Janus has seen only directed at the others.

It makes his heart soar and his stomach sink.

He can salvage this, he tries to convince himself as he clears his throat. "Yes, well. You called me for a reason?" He keeps his voice low but he's sure the effect is ruined by how red half his face it.

"Oh! Uh..." Thomas blinks a few times. "I, um." His host glances back to the laptop and stares blankly before turning back to Janus with a small chuckle. "I completely forgot what I was doing."

Janus fights back his smile once more, instead just letting a smirk grace his lips. "I'm sure you'll remember soon but if you don't need me-"

"No!" Janus doesn't even get to finish his sentence. Thomas reaches out and grasps his hands. Thomas holds his hands. "You should stay, I was just about to watch Tangled." His hands, Janus can feel the warmth of his host's palms through his gloves. Thomas is holding his hands. "Jan?"

"Hm? Oh-" Janus snaps out of his daze. "I don't know, I'm very busy at the moment."

Thomas only huffs out a laugh and tugs him towards the couch. "I'm sure you could spare a little time."

"Oh, I do have a packed schedule." Janus makes no effort to pull away from Thomas at all, even sitting back comfortably as his host sits him down. "But I'm sure I could squeeze this in for you."

"How gracious of you." Thomas chuckles and sits beside Janus, even going as far as to lean against him slightly.

Janus tries to keep himself together but before the snake finds himself curled up against Thomas while the host idly fiddles with the bottom lace of Janus's skirt before they even get through Tangled's intro. Purely because of Thomas's warmth, of course. No other reason at all, that would be silly. Janus is just a cold-blooded snake, after all.

This is completely necessary and totally some evil plot and not cuddling.

Yeah, no. Janus doubts he could even get Remus to believe that.

**Author's Note:**

> There are two wolves inside me; One is writing Scared Janus Angst and the other is writing Giddy Janus fluff
> 
> The angst one wins a lot but you know, I manage to throw a few gems like this once in a while <3


End file.
